


January 5, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos focused on a hungry Smallville creature as it appeared by one general store in Smallville. ''I'm here to run errands and not to battle you.'' He viewed its many fangs and claws. The creature's body while it tensed. ''Go to the Pig Pit if you're hungry.'' His eyes widened when the enemy turned and left.





	January 5, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Glowering, Amos focused on a hungry Smallville creature as it appeared by one general store in Smallville. ''I'm here to run errands and not to battle you.'' He viewed its many fangs and claws. The creature's body while it tensed. ''Go to the Pig Pit if you're hungry.'' His eyes widened when the enemy turned and left.

Amos remembered sometimes viewing crowds within the Pig Pit restaurant when it was time for supper. He pursued the creature. ''Wait a minute!''

THE END


End file.
